Raport
by A Maxi
Summary: Dipembagian rapor Wammy's house tahun ini, Matt mendapat pelajaran; jangan pernah mencoba mendapat nilai di atas Mello/Semi-Humor/One Shot


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata — Tsugumi Ooba**

**Opening Theme Song: **Moves like Jagger – Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera

**Words without Theme, disclaimer and Author's Note:** 813 words

####

Besok pembagian rapor tahunan di Wammy's house. Para murid mulai asyik membicarakan, kira-kira mereka mendapat peringkat berapa. Walau semua tahu, tak akan ada yang mengganti peringkat Mello dan Near, yaitu peringkat 2 dan 1.

"BRAK!"

Terdengar suara pintu yang tak berdosa yang dibanting kencang.

"Huh, Domba sialan, lihat saja besok aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu!" Terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan, ehem, lelaki—sekitar umur 14 tahun—berambut blonde, memecah keheningan di kamar yang hanya terdengar suara hentakan jari orang yang bermain game.

"..." Si lelaki satunya, berambut merah dan ber-_goggle, _masih asyik meringkuk di tempat tidur bersama PSP nya, sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Hoi Matt!" Seru si blonde—Mello—memanggil si merah, Matt. Matt hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'. Mello pun menghampiri kasur Matt dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu gak? Tadi aku menghancurkan menara dadunya, berharap dia akan marah, tapi apa kau tahu? Dai malah menatapku dengan tampang meremehkan ! Dasar Albino putih! Lihat saja, besok aku akan mengalahkan dia dan mencapai Rangking 1 !" Oceh Mello geram.

"Hmm..." Balas Matt tak beralasan. Yah, ia tahu, apa pun yang terjadi, pasti Mello akan tetap menjadi peringkat 2 dan Near peringkat 1. Besok setelah jam pengambilan rapor, Mello akan membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan mengomel padanya masalah kekalahannya dari Near.

Namun, Matt tak tahu apa yang akan 'menimpa'nya besok.

####

Esoknya, Hari pembagian Rapor...

###

Matt masih mendekam di kasur dan berkutat dengan salah satu konsol game portable nya. Ia lebih mengambil rapor-nya nanti , mungkin saat makan malam. Karena bagaimanapun, menurut Matt, jauh lebih penting mengalahkan Zeus dan lolos dari level 70 daripada pergi ke ruang pengambilan rapor.

Matt melihat jam dinding kamarnya (dan kamar Mello) sebentar, sebelum kembali berpetualang melewati gunung api dan mengambilkan _Gold coins_ di setiap level. 'Sudah jam 09.23, sebentar lagi pasti dia datang dengan menggebrak pintu, menghampiriku dan mengomel-omel tentang si piyama kebesaran itu..' pikirnya. Ia pun tak memikirkannya lagi dan kembali bermain PSPnya.

"BRAAAAK!" Kembali suara pintu tak berdosa yang dibuka dengan tendangan kasar. Sesuai dugaan Matt, itu Mello yang gusar karena kalah lagi, namun ternyata tidak hanya dengan Near, tapi...

Mello menghampiri Matt dengan wajah gusar, entah dari mana, ditangan kanannya terdapat salah satu Nintendo DS Matt yang tak berdosa, sementara di tangan kirinya, ia memegang secarik surat. Mungkin surat cinta? Ah, lupakan pikiran irasional itu, Matt!

Mello pun melemparkan surat itu ke batang hidung (?) Matt dengan gusar. Sementara itu, ia berkata dengan tenang, namun mematikan. "Coba baca surat itu."

Matt pun mem-pause game di PSP-nya dan membuka surat itu. Ternyata itu surat data peringkat nilai di Wammy's House tahun ini. Ia pun membaca dengan seksama, mencoba mencerna alasan kemarahan Mello.

Wammy's House

PERINGKAT NILAI TERTINGGI TAHUN INI

Matt pun membaca urutan peringkat itu. Ia pun terbelalak begitu melihat ketiga peringkat tertinggi dari semua bidang.

PERINGKAT TERTINGGI DARI SEMUA BIDANG:

1. Nate River / Codename: Near / Total jumlah nilai: 999

2. Mail Jeevas / Codename: Matt / Total jumlah nilai: 995

3. Mihael Keehl / Codename: Mello / Total jumlah nilai: 994

Glek. Matt menelan ludah. Ia tak mempunyai niat melanjutkan bacaannya. Mukanya pucat pasi.

Ja.. jadi Mello marah besar karena aku berhasil mengalahkannya? Pikir Matt. Dengan takut-takut ia menurunkan kertas tersebut dan melncoba menatap muka Mello. Mello tersenyum sadis. Ditangannya sudah terdapat DS Matt yang siap dipatahkan menjadi dua bagian.

"Jadi..." Gumamnya pelan.

Glek. Tuhan, tolong aku, aku belum mau mati mudaa! Batin Matt.

"SEKARANG KAU SUDAH MECOBA MENGUNGGULI KU HAH?" jerit Mello.

Matt tak bisa berkutik, apalagi saat Mello mengeluarkan pisau lipat milik BB (?). Sebenarnya, dari dulu Matt jadi rangking 3 pun, ia tak mempedulikannya, yang penting dia masih punya tempat tinggal di Wammy's House (Maksud?). Namun, ia tak mengira bahkan sampai mengalahkan Mello.

"I... itu..."

-FIN-

Omake:

Di ruang rekreasi Wammy's House..

Setelah mengambil rapor-nya, Near menjalani kegiatan sehari-harinya, menyusun dadu, menara kartu tarot, atau membuat diorama dari mainan-mainan yang ada disana. Dengan posisi berlututnya, ia kembali menyusun menara kartu yang tingginya 2,5 meter dan lebarnya 3 meter dan luasnya 7,5 meter persegi. Oh, wait, kenapa kita malah belajar matematika tingkat kelas 4 SD ? Ok, Back to the story.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Near kembali menyusun kartu demi kartu. Mendengar ada suara orang berlari, ia pun menengok ke arah pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar. Suara orang berlari itu semakin dekat. Terlihatlah dua orang remaja, yang satu berambut merah dan ber_goggle_, dan yang satu berambut blonde dan bertampang sangar.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU MAAAATT!" Teriak Mello sambil menodongkan pisau lipat milik BB yang saat ini sedang memutilasi korbannya di L.A. (Lho, kalo pisaunya dibawa Mello, kok si BB bisa mutilasi orang? Udah lah, kita lanjutin aja..)

"A... AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK ADA NIAT MENGALAHKANMU, MELLO !" Balas Mamat si tukang tomat yang mau mokat, eh, sori ngelantur, maksudnya Matt.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kartu-kartu seluas 7,5 meter persegi tadi pun hancur berantakan dan menimpa sosok imut kita, Nate River.

-Omake: End-

**Ending Theme song: **Bad Day – Daniel Powter

**A/N:** Ah... Ide fic ini terbesit dari pertanyaan bodoh teman saya. 'Eh, Near kan selalu peringkat 1, Mello selalu berusaha ngalahin dia, tapi selalu peringkat 2, terus si Matt kan peringkat 3, gimane kalo misal si Matt berhasil ngalahin Mello dan jadi nomor 2?' Kata dia. Saya pun kepikiran fic ini. Oh, ya, bagi yang nanya apa maksud OTS dan ETS diatas? Buat OTS nya, **Moves Like Jagger **oleh **Maroon 5**, Maksudnya kan, di awal si Matt abis joget gaje abis namatin tuh game.. –Author Dodges Rotten Durens- Dan ETSnya, **Bad Day **oleh **Daniel powter**, itu kan bad Day (hari buruk) bagi Matt karena dikejar-kejar Mello, Dan alasan sebenarnya, karena author buat fic ini sambil dengerin itu dua lagu :p –Author Dodges Rotten Durens Again- Anyway, Dont forget to review !


End file.
